


12 Days of Christmas

by Nerdqueen395



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdqueen395/pseuds/Nerdqueen395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 more days till Christmas. 12 more days for these starcrossed lovers to get together. So let the countdown (and fluff!) Begin!<br/>WILL BE CONTINUED NEXT YEAR AS I RAN OUT OF IDEAS AND TIME. SORRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONT THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS: IT WAS COLD

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this earlier, but my phone (which I'm typing this on) DELETED MY STORY. So yeah, sorry about it being late, Merry Christmas!

Marinette shivered in the cold breeze, sharp against her cherry red nose and cheeks. You could almost hear the frost crackling in the air. Sure, Marinette was wearing the whole winter get up. Black coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. But, in the freezing Paris weather, the small girl was chilled to the bone.  
The cold brought tears to her eyes and Marinette could swear she saw ice forming on her eyelashes.  
Why was she outside not doing anything on such a cold winter day?  
Waiting for Alya.  
It was the first day of the Christmas festival, and just like every year, the two girls were planning on going to the opening speech together.  
Except, Alya was running late. Very late.  
Marinette hoped they wouldn't miss it. At this rate, they'd have to run, any linger, and they might just get there in time to see the the balloons and confetti fly up into the air, signaling the beginning of the 12 Days of Christmas Festival.  
Deep in her purse, Marinette could feel Tikki shiver.  
"I'm sorry it's not very warm in there Tikki," Marinette whispered to her bag, "I'll see if I can get some fabric and wool to make you some warm blankets and padding, till then, you can use my gloves."  
"Th-thank you M-Marinette!"  
Tikki chattered as she gratefully took the prewarmed gloves from Marinette, and buried herself deep inside them.  
Marinette smiled. It seemed everybody was getting colder and colder in this winter freeze.  
Maybe she could make Alya a new coat for Christmas, Alyas mom had a lot of children, and Alya, being the eldest, usually got cheap coats. Having a brand new warmer coat would certainly be a well received gift on Alya's part.  
"Speak of the devil." Marinette muttered as a red faced Alya huffed and puffed her way over to Marinette.  
She must have run all the way from her home to the meeting place by the way Alya breathed. She was wheezing like she was having an Asthma attack. "You ok Alya?"  
"Y-yeah...just..give me a...few seconds to...catch...my breath..."  
Marinette patiently waited for her friend to begin breathing again, but still on her toes, anxiously waiting to get going.  
"Sorry I...made you wait. I was helping...my sister with heer homework and....lost track of...time." Alya said, she was leaning over, her hands on her knees.  
"That's ok Alya, hey, try standing up straight and putting your hands behind your head, it will expand your lungs and help you to breath better."  
Alya did as she was told, and soon began to breath easier.  
"Thanks Marinette, now, we better get going! I don't want you to miss my surprise!" Alya wiggled her eyebrow at Marinette.  
Alya had been going in for days about a surprise she had planned for Marinette.  
"That's right!" Marinette feigned surprise, "I totally forgot! You only mentioned it like, 50 times!"  
Alya grumbled at Marinette's teasing and crossed her arms. Pouting she mumbled, "It Was not 50 times..."  
Marinette chuckled and and nudged Alya's shoulder, "relax, I'm only teasing you, now, lets go! We're gonna be late at this rate!"  
The two girls raced to the park, which thankfully wasn't too far away.  
One good thing about running, it warmed Marinette right up. Her face was still cold, but the blood rushing through her helped to get rid of the numbing sensation she had begun to feel.  
Heading to back of the large crowd that had gathered around a big stage, Marinette went to take their normal place that Alya and her stood during the opening ceremony. However, Alya grabbed her arm and began pulling Marinette in a totally different direction.  
"Wha-Alya! What are you doing?"  
"Come on Marinette! We're already late enough as it is, you don't want to keep the surprise waiting, do you?"  
"Alya, this isn't like your Bastille Day durprise, is it?"  
"No! Of course not! And anyways, I'd wish you'd stop complaining about that one, it was a good idea."  
Marinette tilted her head and stared at Alya as if to say "Oh really?"  
Alya led Marinette up to the front where she saw the backs of two boys. One of Whuch Marinette had seen the back of so often that she knew almost instantaneously who it was.  
"Oh nononono, Alya, this is not a good idea, I repeat, this is not a good idea!"  
Marinette began trying to pull away, but Alya's grip stayed firm. Sure, Marinette could have used her full strength to escape (not to say she wasn't tempted) but Alya would wonder where Marinette had gained so much muscle. And that was a question Marinette would rather not answer.  
One of the boys tapped the others shoulder and pointed to the two girls.  
"Hey, check it out Adrien, Marinette and Alya are here!"  
Nino and Adrien gestured the two to come up and stand with them.  
Having Adrien's smile directed straight at Marinette almost made her faint with joy, her knees felt weak. Pure euphoria filled Marinette to the brim making her feel light headed and her heart thump when she stood directly next to Adrien.  
Grinning, Alya whispered in Marinettes ear, "See? Told you it's not like Bastille Day."  
It certainly wasn't. This surprise brought both fear and joy. The second feeling being key to the surprise not being like Bastille Day.  
Alya had planned for the two boys to join them for a fun day of Christmas festivities.  
And, of course (this day was now beginning to seem a lot like Bastille Day now.), Alya and Nino ditched Adrien and Marinette first chance they got.  
"Well," Adrien clapped his hands together cheerfully, "What do you want to do?"  
"I-I,um..."  
It was like all the air had gone out of her.  
Adrien was right there.  
He was next to her, talking to her, looking at her.  
Adrien, who had noticed Marinettes loss of speech, took it as her being shy and spoke for her.  
"What about...." he looked around for something fun they could do. "Hmmm, what about we go play that bottle game over there?"  
Marinette nodded her agreement and the two walked over to a nearby booth, frost crunching beneath their boots.  
"How much per person?" Adrien asked the attendant.  
"It's €4.53 (authors note: that's about $5) per person. You get three tries."  
Marinette began pulling out her wallet to pay for her throws. Fumbling with the clasp, Marinette struggled to get it open as her hands were so cold. Adrien placed his hand on hers, stopping her from trying to get her money out. Oh gosh, his hand was so warm! And it was touching her hand! Marinettes cheeks flushed, surprisingly warm against her ice cold skin.  
"Dont worry about paying Marinette," Adrien said, "I'll pay for mine and your throws."  
"O-oh, but I-I couldn't possibly l-let you pay f-for me!"  
"No worries, it's fine, I have plenty of money, and I don't normally get the chance to spend it, my treat!"  
He gave the attendant the money, then took his three balls and Marinette's, handing the small balls (that had been decorated to look like ornaments) to her.  
"Ladies first!"  
Adrien gestured for her to go.  
Marinette stepped up and began gearing up for a throw, however, her plan to only use half her strength (she did have to keep her alter ego a secret after all) went out the door when Adrien began cheering her.  
"You can do it Marinette!"  
Crash.  
Not only had Marinette knicked the thick glass bottles over, she had also shattered them.  
All went silent.  
Oops.  
"Uh, way to go Marinette!"  
Marinette's face was beet red. Oh, this was embarrassing. What was she going to do now?!  
"Er, um, s-sorry ! I guess their not as unbreakable as we thought eh?" Heh heh..."  
The attendant was just staring at her.  
"Ma'am, that glass was an inch thick."  
Double oops.  
"Aaahhhh...."  
Adrien interrupted.  
"My turn! Bet I can throw harder Marinette!"  
Oh joy! He was trying to distract everyone from Marinettes minor embarrassment. She smiled and mouth a silent thank you to him. He winked in response. A very familiar wink that made Marinette's heart make one last hard thump. But she quickly dismissed the idea. No way was Adrien- Marinette shook her head, clearing away her thoughts.  
Adrien reared back his arm, getting ready for the throw. Marinette seriously doubted he could throw harder than her. After all, she did fight monsters every night. He threw the ball and....  
Crash.  
Another set of bottles was broken.  
The attendant just stared in defeat at the broken glass that littered the stand as the two children claimed their prize.  
Marinette chose a small cat stuffed animal, Adrien's was a ladybug.  
"You like cats?" Adrien smiled as he asked her his question.  
"Um, well, s-sorta, it's more because cats remind me o-of someone I know."  
"Really," Adrien drew out the really, making it sound almost like a question. He gave one more smile, then said, "Same thing for me I guess, the Ladybug, reminds me of someone I know."  
Marinette shivered. Both from cold and the lingering question that never made it past her mouth. Because it was just too impossible.  
Adrien saw her shiver, luckly, he thought it was only the cold.  
"Hey, Marinette, do you want to get some hot chocolatte?"  
Marinette smiled. "S-sure!"  
They walked over to the hot drinks stand.  
"Two hot chocolattes please, don't bother opening your wallet Marinette, I'll pay."  
Marinette paused. She had been in the middle of opening her walett when Adrien had told her to stop. Blushingly, she put it back in her purse. "Th-thank you." she whispered.  
"Alright sir, and would you or the little lady like some flavoring in it? We have strawberry, hazelnut, peppermint, and orange. "  
"Well Marinette, what would you like?"  
"Oh! Um, y-you don't have to-"  
Adrien intturpeted her, smiling, "My treat, remember? Now, what kind of flavoring?"  
"Ummm...peppermint."  
"Alright", Adrien turned to the vendor, "I'll have two large hot chocolattes, one with hazelnut, one with peppermint."  
"Yes sir, that'll be €3.63 (authors note: that's about $4)."  
Adrien picked up to two steaming mugs of cocoa and handed Marinette hers, "Careful", he said, "It's hot."  
Marinette gratefull took her mug and smiled at the minty smell that wafted out, the steam warming her nose, and the heat that radiated from the cup warmed her hands.  
"Th-thanks again!"  
"Dont mention it! It's fun to get stuff for my friends!"  
Friends. While a normal girl who had an obsession with a boy would be saddened by being called just friend, Marinette was happy to be noticed. At least she was making progress.  
The two spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening playing fair games and talking. Marinette found out that Adrien's favorite color was green, and that he enjoyed puns. Adrien learned more about Marinette's talents, such as baking and designing.  
All in all, the two enjoyed speaking with each other. Marinette even managed to get a full sentence out without stuttering by the end of the day.  
Finally, darkness fell. All around the park, bright, sparkling Christmas lights flickered to life, illuminating the festival grounds with multicolored spotlights.  
Marinette's mouth dropped at the beauty of it all, she gazed around, wishing she could run around and see them all.  
Her smile wide and eyes bright, Marinette turned to Adrien, "Isn't it gorgeous?" She exclaimed joyfully.  
Adrien's heart skipped a beat. Had Marinette's eyes always been so blue? They seemed to sparkle in the lights, and her cheeks were dusted a light pink. Adrien hadn't noticed beforw, but Marinette's hair was down, it seemed to curve specifically to fit her face. Her lips a bright strawberry against her pale skin.  
"Yeah..." , Adrien whispered, staring straight at Marinette, "gorgeous..."


	2. ON THE SECOND DAY OF CHRISTMAS: FABRIC IS SOFT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where this is going, but ok.

After the festival closed for the night, Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino, all met up by the stage again.   
Adrien had stopped speaking to Marinette shortly after the lights had turned on. Which made Marinette a huge nervous wreck. He seemed to be not even looking at her! What was going on?  
"I-I had a great time tonight A-Adrien."  
"Uh, y-yeah, me too, bye Marinette!"   
The blonde model dashed off with Nino. Marinettes heart felt heavy as it settled in her gut.   
What did she do? Biting her nauls, Marinette thought back to all the things she had said and done, nothing led up to why Adrien had avoided her! Nothing! Her hormonal mind seemed about ready to blow up with the stress it was piling on top of her. Instead, the pressure just pushed hot tears to the corner of her eyes. What if he had decided that he hated her? That must be it!  
Alya turned to ready to explode Marinette.   
"Uh, you ok girl?"  
"Um, yeah, just tired."  
Alya's gaze softened and she pulled Marinette into soft hug.   
"If you say so girl."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marinette tapped the eraser end of her pencil on her bottom lip. She then placed the lead end onto the piece of paper that was stationed before her on her desk.   
"Hmmmm...."  
Marinette was busy trying to design a good coat for Alya. It had to be simple, warm, cute, and have a pocket where Alya could place her phone. Marinette had been spending her entire Saturday morning on the design.   
Lost in thought, Marinette didn't hear her mom knocking on the dopr until the snall Asian woman had entered the room.   
"Marinette, hey sweetie, I thought you might be hungry!"  
Marinette jumped at her mom's voice.   
"Mama, you scared me!"  
Sabine chuckled, then held out a plate off small creme puffs.   
"Here you go darling, your Papa thought you might like these. Sorry about the scare!"  
"Thanks Mama!" Marinette stuck the soft delicate creme puff in her mouth. The cake like outside melted in her mouth, leaving a sweet cream behind.   
"Mmm, tell Papa thank ou, and that it's quite delicious!"  
"Sure thing Marinette, by the way, what are you working on?"  
Marinette looked to see where her mom was pointing, and saw that it was directed at her design book.   
"Oh, that's Alya's Christmas present from me! I'm going to make her a new coat, her old one is getting a bit worn down."  
Sabine smiled, "That's very sweet of you Marinette, if you want, later today I can drive you over to the fabric store?"  
"No thanks Mama, it's actually nice out today for a change and I was thinking of walking instead."  
Sabine smiled again, then have her daughter a little peck on the cheek.   
"If you say so!"  
"Remember to tell Papa thank you!"  
"I will!"  
Sabine walked down the ladder back into the warm bakery below.   
"Hey Tikki, come on out, my Papa made creme puffs!"  
The small red Kwami flew out of her hiding spot (which was a tiny drawer which Marinette had outfitted to make a tiny home) and grinned broadly at the sweet treats that lay before her.   
Daintily, Tikki picked up a creme puff, sat herself down, and began to eat.   
"Thank you Marinette!", Tikki's melodic voice chimed.   
Marinette chuckled.   
"Dont thank me, thank my Papa and his excellent baking skills."  
Tikki nodded then said, "Well make sure you give him an extra thanks for me, ok?"  
"Sure thing Tikki."  
The two enjoyed the sweet pastry, making sure to not get any crumbs or creme on Marinettes open notebook.   
After the snack, Marinette set to work on designing Alya's coat again.   
After spending all morning and afternoon on the design, Marinette finally deemed it worthy.   
She made a list of the types of fabric she needed, stuck it in her purse (along with Tikki) and raced downstairs. She stopped at the door.   
"Mama! I'm going to the fabric store!" She called out. Her mom walked out of the kitchen, dusting small puffs of flour off of her apron.   
"Bye Marinette, be safe, do you have your phone if you change your mind and want a ride?"  
She missed Marinette on the cheek.   
"Yes Mama, love you!"  
Marinette walked out the door and began her walk to the fabric store.   
Humming, Marinette didn't notice the person behind her. Until it was too late.   
"Hey Marinette."  
She jumped and twirled around to see...Adrien.   
"Oh, um, h-hi Adrien."  
Marinette felt the familiar pain in her heart from last night refreshed.   
"Um hi, uh, well, I-I wanted to apologise to you Marinette, for acting weird last night that is, um, I really did have a great time, just..." , Adrien rubbed the back of his head.   
Just what?  
Marinette anxiously waited to hear his answer.   
"Um, I was really tired, it was a busy day."  
Marinette was pretty sure that that wasn't it, but she let it pass. At least he was talking to her.   
"It's ok Adrien, r-really."  
Adrien sighed in relief.   
"Thank heaven's, um, so, where are you off to today?"  
Marinette blushed.   
"Um, well, a-actually, I'm going to the f-fabric store, I need fabric for um, a coat I'm m-making for Alya."  
"Really? Is, is it ok if I come with you?"  
"Um, s-sure!"  
They finished the walk to the store in silence. Marinette finally opened the door, the familiar ding of the bell above the door went off.   
"Um, well, I-I need gray acrylic fabric first, about 38 centimeters."  
Adrien nodded, "I can get that for you, don't worry." He ran off in search of the soft fabric.  
About 10 minutes later, Marinette had just about everything she needed. Except the acrylic fabric.   
"Where on earth did Adrien go?" She began looking around the store. Once she reached the acrylic section, Marinette found her answer.   
There, rubbing his face against every single piece of fabric, was Adrien. And he sounded like he was...purring?  
"Uuuuh, A-Adrien? What are you doing?"  
He stopped, blushed, and coughed.   
"Er, the fabrics are, um, very soft."  
Marinette couldn't contain it anymore. She burst into laughter. "W-what?" Adrien blushed some more.   
"I-I'm sorry Adrien, it's just, um, you remind me of a cat."  
Adrien laughed a bit and smiled slyly. "Yeah, I guess I am a bit of a cat."  
There seemed to be an inside joke to Adrien's comment, but what it was he would not say.   
The two picked out which fabric Marinette needed and cut it to length.  
Marinette bought the fabric (despite Adrien's argument that he should buy them), then the two headed out into the dark and chilly night air.   
"Well Adrien, I guess I'll see you on Monday."  
Adrien looked surprised.   
"I can't let you walk home in the dark by yourself! I'll walk with you till you get home, alright? Besides, I live near you anyways."  
Marinette blushed, hoping the night's darkness concealed it.   
"Oh, um, ok."  
They began chatting as they walked, about halfway there, Marinette shivered. She had decided not to wear her thick coat, thinking that she would be home before it got too cold. Apparently not.   
"Are you cold Marinnette?", Adrien looked at her, concerned.   
"J-just a l-little.", she chattered.   
Adrien took off his coat and placed it over her shoulders.   
"There you go!"  
"B-but Adrien, won't you be cold now?"  
She had to admit, the coat was warm, not to mention that Adrien had given her his jacket. But still, now he would be cold, it was a boomerang effect.   
"Dont worry Marinette, I'm a cat, remember? I have plenty of fur to keep me warm!"  
He winked at her. And just like before, Marinette could swear that that wink looked just like...but that was impossible.   
Instead, Marinette laughed at his joke and the two continued their walk.  
When Marinette finally made it home, she was rather disappointed.   
"Well, I guess this is goodbye, see you Adrien."  
Adrien took her hand and gently kissed the top of it.   
"Till next time, Marinette!"  
And with that, he ran off.   
Marinette opened the door, smiling softly as she giggled.   
Sabine walked out of the kitchen and hugged Marinette hello.   
"Welcome back darling, I was beginning to think that you had been kidnapped!"  
Marinette laughed.   
"No Mama, I just met a friend along the way."  
Sabine looked amused.   
"And that's their jacket I suppose?"  
Marinette gasped, "Oh no! I forgot to give it back to him!"  
"Cute boy was he?"  
Marinette blushed, "um, I suppose he's good looking, yes. How did you know?"  
Sabine chuckled knowingly, "You could've called me to give you ride."  
And with that, Sabine kissed Marinette's cheek, and walked away. Leaving behind an extremely crimson faced Marinette.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What was I thinking Plagg?!"  
Pacing his room, Adrien was venting to the little, black, cat like Kwami that was seated on his dresser with an abnormally big piece of cheese.   
"I don't see why your so worked up about this Adrien, it was just a kiss on the hand."  
Plagg took a large bite of the cheese and began chewing.   
"It's not just that Plagg, I also walked her home, I lent her my jacket..." Adrien facepalmed, "gosh dangit, Marinette still has my coat."  
Adrien sighed, "What is happening to me Plagg?"  
"I dunno, guess its what you humans call 'falling in love'."  
"But how Plagg, how, how can I be in love with two people?"  
But Plagg didn't answer, afterall, Plagg couldn't lie to Adrien, and there was no way that Plagg was going to tell Adrien that Marinette was Ladybug. Afterall, that would ruin all the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the whole "Adrien does cat things" headcannon, I live for those things. I hope you enjoyed this, sorry if there are errors, I try to fix them all, but sometimes I miss a few. My phone doesn't like me and tends to change things to something totally wrong. I know I'm a day behind, I'm trying to catch up, but you may have to wait till the weekend for that to happen :/ oh well.   
> ~Nerdqueen395

**Author's Note:**

> BWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! There will be more. One for all 12 Days of Christmas! So be on the lookout!  
> ~Nerdqueen395


End file.
